Two types of palliative therapy for bronchogenic carcinoma will be studied. Patients with unresectable non-small cell carcinoma who have symptomatic obstruction of a bronchus will be stratified to treatment with conventional heat destruction of endobronchial lesion with Nd:YAG laser or investigational drug Photofrin II followed by selective ablation with the argon laser.